She's All That
by LittleMiss-Perfect5000
Summary: KiKi: "When was the last time you tweezed?"
1. Trailer Of fanfic

She's All That  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha  
  
FanFic Trailer:  
  
"I bet you anything that I could make any girl i wanted into to prom queen in 2 months tops!"Inuyasha said with a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Let's make a small wager on that why don't we. I bet you on all that's preverted and dirty minded that you couldn't make any girl you wanted into prom queen. If you can then i'll give up grouping Sango for a whole week!"  
  
Sango snorted " Make it a month and you got yourself a deal right Inuyasha!?!?"  
  
"Feh. Whatever.If I lose,which I won't, I'll....."  
  
"You'll go to my summer bash in girls clothes."Miroku finished, "I'd love to see that Inusasha!"  
  
"Keh. Your on Perve Boy!"

!?!?!?!?!?!?1  
  
Kagome looked around at her soon to be new bedroom.It was way bigger then the older one she had. It was 20 feet by 20 feet.In other words it was huge.There was so much space she wasn't even sure if all her things could fit in there.She knew for sure that she would have to by a lot of new furniture.  
  
"Wow who would have taught...It's so beautiful." Kagome said as she slowly looked around her room.  
  
"Hey retard come help with the unpacking"Kagomes younger brother Souta screamed from theire new downstairs living room.  
  
"Shut up squrit.I'm coming!"Kagome ran out of her room to the livingroom

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
"I care Kagome I really do! You have to believe me!"Inuyasha shouted  
  
Another sob escaped Kagome's mouth" You car yet you did this to me how could you!?I hate you"  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head just as Kagome ran away crying "Kagome wait,I really do care."  
  
The old man looked at Inuyasha in the eyes and said"Do you love her lad?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up and nodded  
  
"Then you must do something about it. And soon before she is out of your life forever!!!!!!!"  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean   
!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!

"Kagome," Inuyasha screamed to the also soaking girl(do to the pouring rain(Oh yeah Inuyasha's wet to Drool Inuyasha wet)) " You can't leave. I don't want you to leave!"

!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Yep that all for now peeps review and tell me what you think. should i continue or not?  
  
Read and review


	2. Meet The Geek

Important: Please Read  
  
Author's note: to some of you readers, i don't think you understand what the chapter before was about. You no on t.v how's there's movie trailer's were it like gives you and idea of what the movie is like. Well that was what the chapter be for was. A trailer for this story. Anyways I would like to thank Hellkeaper and Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf for being my first 2 reviewers i no you two didn't understand but you will don't worry. Anyways on with the fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If i did Kikyo would be dead by now!!!!!  
  
She's all That  
  
Chapter 1: Meet The Geek  
  
Kagome looked around at her soon to be new bedroom.It was way bigger then the older one she had. It was 20 feet by 20 feet.In other words it was huge.There was so much space she wasn't even sure if all her things could fit in there.She knew for sure that she would have to by a lot of new furniture.  
  
"Wow who would have taught...It's so beautiful." Kagome said as she slowly looked around her room.  
  
"Hey retard come help with the unpacking"Kagomes younger brother Souta screamed from their new downstairs living room.  
  
"Shut up squrit.I'm coming!"Kagome ran out of her room to the living room.  
  
"What do i need to help with," Kagome asked looking around. No one was in site " Hello? Mom, Souta, Grampa? That's weird i swear that they were here a minuet a...."  
  
"Surprise!!!" they all screamed in unison  
  
"Surprise?Mom why would you want to surprise me?" Kagome asked sitting down on the couch of the perfectly decorated living room that by her brothers words needed help fixing up.  
  
"Kagome, honey today is your 16 birthday.How could you forget. and tomorrow is your first day of a new school. Why would you forget something so important." Ami asked her oldest child  
  
"Yeah Kagome," Sota stuck his toungue out at her " How could even a loser like ou forget your birth day"  
  
"Souta!"  
  
"Sorry Grampa"  
  
"It's okay grampa. Souta right who would forget their own birthday. It's just that so much has been happening in my life and the lawferm called wanting to know when I was doing my final exam so they could see my grades. Who would have thought that when dad died he would leave the dream he wanted for me. Everyone thinks it's so easy for me to be smart or as kids say a geek," Kagome adjusted her thick rimed glasses " But it's not my fault I have brains. I was born this way and frankly I couldn't be happier. So I don't want anyone trying to make me any different so that I can fit there approval of what's the perfect teen. Thanks for the cake. It's real nice of you and all but i'm gonna go in my room now. I almost finished putting up my bed before Souta came in.Goodnight everyone." with that Kagome walked to her room with what looked like confedence. Once she reached her room it was a different story. She locked her door and calmly walked to her bed, sat down and that's when the tears started to fall uncontroliably(sp?).  
  
" Why? Why God do i have to be like this?" Kagome whispered to herself as she lay her head on her fluffy white pillow. " I try I really try but nothing I do ever works. i guess I'll never have a boyfriend never have any friends. i'm destined to be alone aren't I?" Kagome took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. She really was beautiful with her grey blue eyes and perfect figure. If only she didn't where large baggy clothes she would know what a dream girl she really was. having the perfect body and all.  
  
What Kagome didn't realize was that on that night the gods or some greate force was listening to her.A person dressed as an old woman named Keade. And Keade had a plan. " Yes my child. Ye shall meet Inuyasha. Ye are the Perfect match aren't they not God?" thunder shot from the sky as an answer. " i knew you would agree. Let the games begin."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What no one knew was on that same night the silver haired hanyou , Inuyasha of course, was looking out of his mansion window. Kikyo was still asleep in his bed after what had just happened between the two. And he felt so cold. he still didn't understand why he let her have his virginity anyways. he sighed a long heartfilled tired sigh.  
  
"God why can't I find someone. I know I have kikyo but she's still so cold and unfelling. I want to have a girl that when she sees me her eyes light up and she kissses me on the cheek for no apperent reason. A girl that will give me a hug and peck on the lips, even though she's shy about it just because she knows I like it. I need a girl that I can easily talk to and at the same time have a great intimate side with as well. Alright, so maybe i'm asking for a dream girl, but no one ever said I couldn't dream. Yeah. She'd be so shy I'd have to break her out of her shell.She'd be smart but at the same time funny not serious all the time she just know how to be cool with me. Like we've known each other for ages.Ha! What am I thinking. With my attitude i'm even lucky to have Kikyo," Inuyasha turned around and looked at the pale beauty(A.N:yes i do hate her but i have to admite she is preety. in her own sick and twisted dead way.)" maybe it's just me. Yeah it's just me. Kikyo's great. And by the end of next year we will be married.Curtisy of my father.So what if it's only so the family can merge their companies, It'll be great." Inuyasha smiled sadly while geetin back to the cold bed Kikyo was sleeping in "No it won't be."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww wasn't that cute Inuyasha bearing his hearth about what kind of girl he wants . That was a kodak moment . anywayz yes this is called she's all that but i won't copy the whole movie what's the point of that it'z like coping someone elses work. it will have the bet thing from she's ll that and some things will be the same but not all for instance Kikyo in the next chapter i'm preety sure will break up with inu for...... You'kll see and instead of inu have fluffy i mean seshomaru as his half brother it will be his cousin and i'm intorducing a new charter that i mad so i own her and her name is Kiki. she's gonna be inu's youger sis. inu is gonna be 19 kag is gonna be 17 and kiki16. thanks anywayz read and review peeps i love you allllllll.Oh yeash and who would beleive that Souta is 15 acting the way he is eh 


	3. Now Entering Hell

She's All That  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If i did we would have a t.v. show he'd be my sex slave. Just kidding.. ;) Or am I????  
  
Character Bio's :  
  
Inuyasha Takahashi: soon to be 19 year old male. He is 6'3 185 pounds,all muscle not to buldgy though.Long silver hair and due to being a hanyou two small dog ears on the top of his head. he is stubborn arrogent and as harmless as a puppy to those he knows as his freinds. He can be very rude and ignorant but there are momens when he'll open up and just be normal,for once(lol just kidding),.Also known as the hottest and most gorguse boy in all of Shinjitsu High School.  
  
Kiki Takahashi: 16 year old fasion expert. Also known as Keek's or Inuyasha adorable little sister. Kiki is as harmeless as a bee, Untill it stings you. Kiki is known for her fashion sense and high popularity. She loves swimming especially scuba diving which ,I quote, "Helps you stay thin even when you eat like a Hippo". Kiki,unlike her older brother has raven black hair. She keeps it in a loose braid. She is 5'0 110 pounds and the cuteset bunch of freckles you've ever seen. In other words she as cute as a button.  
  
Sesshomaru Takahashi : Also known as the Ice Prince himself. Well to everyone but his friend Rin.Fluf...I mean Sesshomau is also 19 and is 6'5 190 pounds, muscle. He's very cool and collected with everyone. No one ever gets under his skin except for Rin that is. he is also Inuyasha's and Kiki's older cousin.  
  
Rin Yamagachi: Rin is a very shy 18 year old girl. She has the biggest crush on the Ice Prince himself since grade school. She's 5'0 115 pounds and very feminim.She loves dressing in cute short skirts and matching halters. She also in the fashion club with Kiki their really good friends.  
  
Miroku Houshi: Miroku is also known as perve, hentai , perve boy you name it. He has the dirtiest mind in all the world... I mean school. He's 19,6'2 ,180, muscle, and has short raven black hair that was always in a tiny ponytail.He also had the wandering hands.They always seemed to "somehow" touch other girls asses. But he also has the hots for Sango Tamasota.  
  
Sango Tamasota: Also known as exterminatrix. Sango comes from a long line of deamon exterminaters. She is 18 years old ,5'6 and 125 pounds. She loves marcial arts and just hanging out with her friends. Even though Sango is a typical tomboy in everyway possible she is still very popular. She has long raven black hair that,depending on her mood,is ether in a lose ponytail or in a high ponytail.  
  
Kagome Higurashi:Kagome is what modern day people call a geek or a loser. She has no friends at the moment and has terribly thick rimed glasses. She is also 5'6 and without the glasses she has the most beautiful face you could ever put our eyes on. she has grey blue eyes that look like the sky on a clear sunny day. She has perfect skin,which makes everyone wonder if she has ever had a zit in her whole entire life. She also has a few freckles sprinkled across her nose. She has waist long raven black hair and a very curved body for her age of 17. Even though no guys know about it, due to her very baggy clothes. She weighs 120 pounds and ,surprisingly(sp?) does gymnastics(sp?).  
  
(A.N.: sorry if i have spelling errors i accidentally deleted microsoft word and I now have to use notepad and wordpad. Again terribly sorry. Also there will be other character such as Souta, Kagura ,Yura ect. but there not as important so I won't put them here. Last but not least Kikyo)  
  
Kikyo Higurashi: Yes in this story later on Kagome finds out that Kiyo is her cousin twice removed. Kikyo is 18 turning 19 and is 5'8. She, as we all know, is a slut and thinks that she's the only thing that matters in the world. She is preety I guess if your into sluty pale girls who have breast the size of melons that everyone knows is fake but you insit there real. She is really rude to everyone including her boyfriend Inuyasha who she thinks she owns. She has a group of friends such as Yura, Kagura and Kanna, but no others especcially not Sango, Kiki, Or Rin.  
  
She 125 pounds.  
  
Important Read: i made a mistake and said Kagome 16 b-day Pretend I said 17 Okay thnx love yal's oh yeah read and review. Oh yeah should I make a lemon.?.?.? It's up to all of you. It would be between Inuyasha and Kagome of course and maybe 1 also of rin and sessh,miroku and sango. But it's up to you plz read and tell me.Anyways on with the fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.   
  
She's all That  
  
Chapter 2: Now Entering Hell  
  
"Kagome honey wake up it's time to get ready for school. It's gonna be a big day for you today." Ami said to Kagome while opening the shades over the windows and letting in light.  
  
"I'm up. I'm up. Gezze." Kagome got up from her bed and stretched and yanwed " Boy am i excited a new school." Kagome said from her bathroom in the shower  
  
Ami smiled and made up her daughters bed" Okay Kagome i'm going to be downstairs making breakfast when your done getting dressed can you please go wake up Souta he's going to start a new Junior high today."  
  
"Alright mom. I will. I wonder what I'm going to wear today?" Kagome looked through her draw and found a big white shirt that had tweety bird on it and baggy shorts. She brushed out her hair and put it into two long braides. " I know I'll wear my new pink shirt with my blue pants." When Kagome put on her clothes and finishing touch with her black thich rimed glasses she didn't realize that pink was an understatement. Really the shirt was a neon pink, like fushia and the ugliest greenish blueish purpleish pants you have ever seen.  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs and right into the kitchen stuffing a piece of toast in her mouth and grabing her lunch and quickly said goodbye to everyone. She ran outside and buckled up her roller skates and skated all the way to her new school.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Inuyasha. Wake up your gonna be late for school. Kiki already left and I don't want you to be late now." An old nurse maid said while opening the blinds and laying his clothes out on his dressing table. They consisted of black and white Timberlands, Sean John Jeans, and a Sean John Jersey.  
  
"Thanks Rosa. I'm up I'm up."  
  
"You don't worry bout' making your bed you hear. You just get ready for school. I already put you ramen in a mug so you can eat while your driving to school. And yes your sliver Mustang is back from the shop now hurry up."   
  
Inuyasha jumped off of his bed and streched. And Ran up to Rosa. He had to bend down just to give the old woman a kiss on the cheek due to she wasn't even half his size. "Thanks Rosa I don't know what I would do without you." Inuyasha quickly ran into the bathroom to put his clothes on.  
  
"That Inuyasha. When will he learn to calm himself down." Rosa smiled and came out of his room.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Bye Rosa see ya later."  
  
Buh Bye little Inu.Oh yes and remember you have Basketball practice later."  
  
"I won't .Bye"  
  
"What a nice boy to bad he's going out wwith that Kick-You girl. Or was it Kinky-Yo? I wonder."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome looked around the new school. Shinjitsu High to be exact. At this moment her head was down and she was trying to not draw attention to herself. She knew this wasn't going to be a good year already she could here the kids were saying loser, freak, geek. And other names she hadn't even heard of before. She couldn't help the single tear that slipped down her beautiful face, without the glasses. She accidentally bumped into someone she was about to say sorry when the person pushed her to the ground.  
  
" Hey freak watch were your going. What a loser look at her with those ugly pants. Where you get it, the dollar store?" People gathered around and started laughing at the poor girl on the floor untill...  
  
"Hey Matt why don't you pick on somebody your own size." said a girl with short red hair  
  
"If it isn't the Punk rocker herself oh shut up and go suck a penis like you always do." Matt and his friends just showed her the finger and walked away. This made the crowd of kids also leave.  
  
" Hey," the girl with the red hair said to Kagome as she helped her up," are you okay?By the way my names Vanessa."  
  
" Oh. Umm I"m Kagome. And I'm fine." She whispered  
  
" Are you new here or something I could show you around. This school is huge you know." Vanessa smiled a big bright smile as she pulled Kagome down the hall towards the office. Kagome was silent as Vanessa happily chatted along.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude. But why are you talking to me. If your trying to humiliate me you might as well do it now before you make me think you actually want to be my friend." Kagome looked at Vanessa hope evident in her eyes.  
  
" What are you talking about. I'm actually trying to be your friend but your not even helping me out here."  
  
"You want to be my... friend? I've never had a friend before."  
  
"Hahahaha. Now that was funny. Your such a kidder who would have taught that.. your not joking are you?" Kagome looked at Vanessa and gave her a sad look. " Don't worry I'll be your friend. You see I don't have many friends here ether. I just left my old school Wager and left all my friends too, my friend Cortina comes here too but were so busy we hardly talk you no."  
  
"Really I would love that."  
  
With that note Vanessa and Kagome made there way to there first class of the day. Math.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I'll go in first since I know that Mrs.Brown is already mad at me enough as it is. I'll save a seat for you." After saying that Vanessa ran into the math classroom.  
  
"Well I guess I should go in. After all I'm already late.Hear goes nothing." Kagome opened the door to see nerds, preps and stoners all not paying attention. Well the nerds were and you could say the preps were,if you counted fixing makeup and hair as a way of listening. And the stoner's. Well they were being stoners.  
  
"As I was saying and the circumference of a 50cm by 25 inch would be......Ohh can I help you dear?"The Mrs. Brown Vanessa was talking about turned to Kagome and gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"Umm well...here's my umm... schedule." Kagome handed her schedule to Mrs.Brown and shyly pushed her thick rimmed glasses back onto her face. She could already here people talking and whispering behind her back.  
  
"Oh I see. your the new student I was suppossed to be receiving.Ahh I understand why don't you sit next to...hum....Vanessa.Yes that will do nicely."  
  
Kagome walked the middle of the classroom where Vanessa was sitting all the while hearing,loser, freak, geek.  
  
"Settle down class.Settle down. Anyways like I was saying."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The day passed like a blur to Kagome. She would enter her new class the teacher would say hello and introduce his or herself and the kids would make rude comments.The comments did hurt but by now she was fairly used to it. Her and Vanessa seemed to have a lot in common. They ate lunch together and after school Kagome even went to her house. She had to admite this having a best friend thing really was cool. Vanessa even showed her how to get over her fear of public speaking. It seemed that Vanessa ,2 weeks prior to Kagome coming to there new high school, had traveled to Toronto to audition for a movie that was coming out. She wouldn't say what it was called because it was a secret. Anywayys for the first time of Kagome's 17 years of life she had a real freind and had a really fun time just being a teenage girl.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok so i no 4 pages isn't long but it'sd summer and i have a summer job which takes up all my free time so i updates aren't always early any ways thanks for reading my story i really appriciate it. Your reviews are wonderfull. Oh yes and the first person to review this chapter gets there name in the story as one of any characters best friend and i'll send the chaopters to you before everyone else. Oh yeah and should thish be an inu:kag or a mir:kag  
  
cuz if it's miroku kagome then like i can make that inuyasha hurts kagome like when she finds out about the bet and miroku is there for her.   
  
Spoiler of "She's All That":  
  
even if you guys choose that you want an inu kag miroku is always going to like kagome . When she falls he's always gonna be there to help her get up when someone picks on her he's gonna be like back off and on rare occasions when kagome thinks that nobody is looking and takes off her glasses to rub her eyes or give them a break Miroku is gonna be staring at her with so much want you guys might send me flames.  
  
Oh yeah here's the real spoiler" I you sure sbout this Kiki I mean look at me! I'm"swollows hard" hotttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!" Kagome desendes the stairs and Inuyasha sees her" Damn," Inuyasha thinks to himself" She so fucking hott. Ahh shit I'm Hard. Damnit All To Fucking Hell!!!!!" Inuyasha Gave a Strained Smile.  
  
"So what do you think" Kagome asked nervousely   
  
"You loook....."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!yes i no it'z confusaing that's how it's supossedto be so you guys are gonna be wondering anywyas i'm burning my food. Read and reaview and rememeber first one to review gets a part in my story. 


	4. The Bet pt 1

She's All That

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A.N: Hello all once again it's time for another chapter of She's All That. What do you guys think so far is it good? Cuz b4 i was writing tis story called Fighting Temptation and i read it over and it sounded like a 5 year old wrote it. and it was soo bad nobody was reviewing except for my friends . Who i'm pretty sure just reviewed because there my freinds. Anyways i'm goonna answer reviews now. lol ok? wait .who am I talking to? Anyways..... Oh yeah sorry for not writing in so long i was kinda of lazy and pluss plz send me reviews saying like what i shoudl write for the next chapter it would really help me thnx lotz.

Review Responses:

HellKeeper: What do you mean when you say"Poo"? Are you ok?

Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf: Jade I understand when you say why will Miroku be secretly In love with kagome. your the only one ,so far, whose understood what I was hiding in between the lines about that. You see the reason is I love the Inuyasha Kagome pairing but,yes there is a but, after i read this story called Number One Priority, which everyone should read. I kinda got attached to the fact that"Hey what if Inuyasha and Kagome are not supossed to be together. What if when Sango excepted to have Miroku's child,season 5, That Miroku only said yes because he's afraid he's gonna die. And didn't you ever wonder why Shippo always cuddles with Kagome and our fav. Monk but never with Sango and obviously not Inuyasha. And what if there is a hentai version to this show and Kagome and Miroku has something going on but we don't no about it. That's why I was asking what you perople want.And yes I guess maybe him and Sango will be together but I never promised there relationshiop was not gonna be bumpy.

inuyasha-lover229: I'm happy you found this chapter funny and I'm trying to update as fast as I can. As I said before i'm working and my hours are from 1-9 3 days a week and the other days like thursday and friday i'm just so tired I can't even begin to say a sentence oh pass the cereal plz. Now That's Serious. Anyways because you gave me insipration with the Kiki comment you'll have a surprise in this chapter just for you Thnx lots. Oh yeah Miroku and Kag's will Be close friends.

anime-freak201:dear anime-freak thanks for lol loving my story.And thankyou for understanding about my job. Oh yeah i'm gonna be able to upload more often since i'm gonna be buying a laptop on my nezt paycheck so yeepa.

She's All That

Disclaimer: If you don't understand that I do Not own Inuyahsa. Then you seriously have a problem.

Chapter 3: The Bet pt.1

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 5 Months Later !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome walked down the hallway at her own speed.Even though she was late for class, Again,she didn't really care. A boy in her art class by the name of Houjo Hakusho had actually talked to her this morning while she was on her way to school. He had actually known her name.She still could remember what he said" Hey Kagome! See you at school". Kagome sighed a dreamy sigh.(this is not a houjo kagome fic.atleast it won't end that way) "I wonder if he'll talk to me at school. He's sooooooooooooooooo cute. Omg. I can't wait to tell Vanessa. I wonder what she'll say about this.

Kagome taught to herself as she even slowly walked to school.

Kagome arrived to her classroom. She looked throught the class window and saw that Mrs. Smith was busy writing on the blackboard. So Kagome sneaked into the classroom undetected. She was finally starting to breath easily when...

"Miss Higurashi. May I ask, why all of a sudden, after missing," Mrs Smith looked at her watch" 30 minuets of my class you arive? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Well... you see... I..." Kagome stuttered

"NO EXCUSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mrs. Smith Screamed, " OFFICE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"But Mrs. Smith I......"

"NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome quickly got up and ran out of the classroom. Not before hearing everyone making fun of her on the way out. She fiercly wiped away a stray tear and ran down the hall wall with her head down. Her hair masking the tears the now freely ran down her face.'_Where's Vanessa? Why wasn't she in Science class. My only friend and I couldn't even tell her what's going on. Why me?Why can't I be more like Melissa LaFleur? Or Cladia? Why do I have to be so... ME?'_ Kagome taught as she contiued to run down the halls blindly.'_I hate my life! I hate it all I wish I could just...'_

Bam!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All of a sudden Kagome ran into a very hard chest. The young man who was ran into softly grunted and backed up a step. But unfortunately for Kagome, her being so tiny compared to this man, she fall flat on her ass. Not before her glasses somehow came off and got lost in all the confusion.The young man looked down at Kagome with interest in his dark blue,looking violet, eyes.

" I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going. Oh I'm such a scatter brain. I'm really sorry! Oh Kami, I'm so embaressed. I ...."

Miroku( that's right readers she bumped into Miroku) looked down at the short girl,compared to him anyways, and gave her a quizicall look. Kagome not realizing that the young man wasn't listening kept right on talking. "... and I wasn't looking where I was going because i was in such a rush to get out of there and then you came out of no where and...OHHHHHHhh Noooooooooo I lost my glasses. No wonder I couldn't see properlly. I..."

"Wo," Miroku said in a deep voice as he put his hands up in a surender like position " First of all slow down. Second I'll help you find whatever it is your looking for as soon as you tell me who you are. I've never seen you before.Are you new or something?" Miroku asked her slowly. He really had never seen her before but he was sure he wanted to. Heck even though her clothes were ugly, and damn were they ugly, She still was very pretty. Okay maybe her clothes were ugly but that bright yellow oversized t-shirt did nothing to minimize the two big lumps under her shirt. He guessed off handidly that she was a 40C. And thoughs ugly mud brown baggy shorts weren't all that baggy for Miroku could make out a thin waist and well rounded hips. And from what he could make out her ass was very nice indeed. He had to admit if they weren't in the hall of there Highschool he'd probly make a move to grab an ass cheek or maybe just cope a feel. _' Wait just one fucking minuet. Since when do I care if I grab a girls ass in public. That's right i'm Perve Boy! Hentai extrodinaire ! What do I care.'_

Miroku was right about to grab Kagome's ass when, Kagome found her glasses put them on and faced him. Miroku backed up a bit with hand prepaired to grope the beautifull voluptuous teenager. That is untill he saw the glasses. Miroku couldn't help but stutter for a bit. He tried to talk but it ended coming out in a croak. Once he finally got his voice back he said " You wear glasses? So that's what you were looking for?"

Kagome looked at Miroku under long tick, dark brown lashes, " Yes that's what I was looking for." Kagome remained quite and Miroku couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't talking as much as she was before. _' She's not even looking at me in the eyes . She was so jolly before, so outgoing. Just like Rin. But now she's so quite. Quite and observant like as if she made the wrong move or said the wrong thing she would get beaten. She looked like one of those frightened animals right after they see there mama die, get caught in a trap,or like she was abused.I wonder why? Maybe I can get some more sentenses out of her.'_

Miroku was just about to ask where she was headed when Kagome ran past Miroku and right out of school. Without thinking Miroku ran after her all the while hearing someone who resembled Sango calling him.? 

Attention All Readers!!!!! I have no more Ideas for this fic. So could you guys please help me out? i know this chapter was sucky but with your help and my writing skills I think I can make a great fic


End file.
